Love and tender
by domahoa
Summary: one-shot based on the sneak peek in which Aiden proposes to Emily - inspired by an anonymous message on tumblr - rated T for no specific reason - What was going on in the mind of Mr. Mathis and Ms. Thorne in these few minutes?
1. Chapter: Love and tender

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters of the TV show Revenge. (Sadly I do not own Aiden.)  
And I also do not own the scene. I just want to write the scene down in my way.**

**Note: This one anonymous asked for a short story about the sneak peek and because I was quite obsessed with this short video I thought... Yeah, why not.  
So here we go. English is not my first language so sorry if there are too many mistakes aaand also sorry for the many switches in the POVs but I kinda liked the idea of jumping from one head to another hahaha  
So enjoy my first real story on !**

**_Cursive is the talk I took out of the video._**

* * *

Aiden's POV:

My eyes laid on her calm, concentrated face and again all I could feel is affection for this stunning woman. As I commanded she closed her eyes.

We met a long time ago, but for me it felt like I knew her forever. I trusted her with my life. She was my life.

_"By the end of your journey it is important to reflect on the start. How you've changed, what you've lost and what you've gained."_

I watched her carefully and said every word with tenderness and as I stopped, she opened her eyes.

Emily's POV:

His words sank deep within me.  
Tomorrow would be the height of this journey. Tomorrow the people who snatched everything away from me would finally pay.  
Although I concentrated on my breathing, I noticed he had stopped speaking and as I opened my eyes, they wandered few seconds in the room until I saw him standing in his glorious beauty in front of me looking down at me without any arrogance. No, his eyes were full of love and tender. His trousers hang loosely on his hips and his white shirt gave a glimpse on his perfectly shaped chest.  
As my eyes finally found his, his perfect lips curled to the beloved smirk.

Aiden's POV:

I could see little confusion in her eyes, as she slightly shook her head and stood up. Slowly I turned my face to the ground and looked up to her through my eyelashes because I knew that this was her weak spot.  
Expectant she raised her eyebrows and once again I fell in love with her.

_"When you and I first met..."_

I formed these words in my head over and over again before, but in this second it was just so easy to tell her what was on my mind all the time.

_"...we both lost so much and faced immense pain. But out of that pain came something beautiful."_

Step for step I came closer to her, but never took my eyes of hers.

_"Love."_

I never was a man of many words but in this very moment everything came naturally.

_"Love that will always triumph over the darkness and love that I would lay down my life for."_

Emily's POV:

As I stood in front of him, I was not able to think about anything else than his words. His deep voice enchanted me and I was not able to think about anything else. His honesty was breathtaking and as our eyes were intertwined I could look through his to the bottom of his soul.  
While he slowly went down on his knee my heart skipped faster and faster. Although I would have never expected it, it felt just perfectly right.

_"Amanda Clarke..."_

The way he said my name, made me smile.

_"...will you marry me?"_

In this second I was finally sure. This man in front of me was the only one I wanted to spend my life with. I felt the tears in my eyes but in the moment I was sure of my answer they were gone.

_"Yes."_

Aiden's POV:

When this short word left her wonderful lips, I became the luckiest man on earth. With a big smile I looked away because of all the feelings that overcame me. I heard her beautiful laugh and couldn't yet believe it, that she would be mine.

Gently I took her delicate hand in mine and put the ring on her finger carefully.

Emily's POV:

I watched his moves overjoyed. It was unbelievable that this man loved me that much. After all we have been through and after all he knew about me he still was this madly in love with me and I would lie if I said that I do not love him as much as well. He was the first and only man I have ever shared such amazing feelings with.

As he stood up, he slowly dragged me to him. My fingers found their way to his soft skin and moved slowly to his hair where they caressed him, while his hands held me tight.

And we kissed like we never kissed before.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter: When all this is over

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of Revenge. (And sadly I still do not own Aiden.)  
A part of this scene is taken out of the episode Surrender but I described it further and added a few ideas of mine.**

**Note: This is the continuation of the proposal scene and to state the obvious. They had sex between these two chapters but I skipped that to keep the fanfiction T rated. Mistakes (especially in the dialogues I took out of the episode) should be excused thank you! **

_**Cursive are the sentences I took out of the episode.**_

* * *

Emily's POV:

As our breath became slower again, I laid in his arms and enjoyed the silence. We laid together in the bed, both of us looking at the ceiling and in each owns thoughts.

It wasn't showing yet and I was quite glad about that. I rested my head on his bare chest and breathed in deeply. He had no clue and that was how it should be for a few more days. Nobody even Nolan didn't know about my secret. It felt like a huge burden only on my shoulders but I had to. I had to keep it to myself at least until all this was over. In two days everything would be done and I could finally close this chapter of my life and start a new one with the man who was lying next to me.

Everything was planned but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that it all seemed to good to be real. I was well prepared but I knew that I couldn't control anything.

Obviously I acted different while I was thinking in this frightening direction, because I felt Aiden's lips on my forehead.

"What's wrong?" he whispered with his rough voice.

"Tomorrow is the big day..." I replied. Again I remembered myself to act like everything was just as it should be.

He didn't ask anything else. It felt good to be with him, because he respected me and he knew that if I wanted to talk I would. Briefly he stroked my cheek.

"I've gotta show you something." He mumbled with his typical cheeky smirk. I smiled and while he was rummaging for this something I moved slowly and carefully to my purse in which my cell laid. One missed call. Daniel. I sighed but put it back and turned to Aiden who handed me two passports.

"Nolan's wedding gift." He chuckled.

I took the first one and saw Aiden's face in it. Then I switched to the second one and my own face was in it. Amanda Ross.

_"Our last name is gonna be Ross?"_ I asked smiling. Typical Nolan.

_"Yeah... Nolan insisted that we'll be distant cousins so that he can... you know... once see us without attract anyone other's attention."_

_"Once..."_ I slightly laughed but soon it was silent again.

_"His heart is even bigger than his brain."_

I grew close to Nolan. So close and imagine living a life without him after all that time seemed quite sad.

_"I'm gonna miss him"_ I admitted and looked up to Aiden.

_"Well, I remind you that sentiment means crushing on our sofa every other month."_ He stroked my leg and smiled at me. He knew how to make me laugh and he succeeded again. I chuckled but we were interrupted by my cell.

Even before I saw the name on the screen I knew he was calling and it ached my heart. Deep within I was still the caring little girl and although I wanted this revenge more than everything else it pursued me that I was gonna hurt Daniel so bad. I tried to convince myself that he had had the chance to make everything right and because he had not took it he had to be punished as well but after all it felt kind of wrong.

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's Daniel."_

Even without seeing Aiden's face I knew how it hurt him to see somebody else admire me as well. He was protective and easily jealous but that's how he was. That was why I loved him.

_"I should get going. It's getting late."_

I didn't want to. I could stay with him in this bed forever. But my plan had priority and after all I needed to make sure that Daniel was not distracted by Sarah.

As Aiden moved beside me I put the cell aside and gave him my hand as he requested.

_"It's just one more night and then we'll never have to spend another apart."_

While he was talking he tenderly took his ring for me off my finger and put Daniel's ring on it again. After that he rested his fingers on my knuckles and stroked them gently.

_"One more night…"_

Slowly we moved to each other and kissed tenderly. I never wanted to miss his touch again but it was time and we parted after he kissed my forehead.

He stayed in bed and watched me get dressed with a worried look.

"Don't look at me like that. In a few days I'll never have to leave you behind again." I said and slipped into my heels. I knew that if I kissed him good-bye I would never have the power to leave. That was why I just turned around and headed to the front door. But before I reached it I felt his strong hands grapping my hips from behind and pushing me against the wall. Our faces were less than inches apart. I felt his hot breath on my skin and suddenly a rush of blood warmed my whole body. The need for his body was huge but I had to stay strong.

"Promise me one thing..." His voice was husky and quite.

I had no other choice than looking into his perfect eyes. His look was strong but full of love.

"Amanda..."

The way he said my name made my heart skip faster. My breath was irregular. The vibes between us were unbearable. I need to feel his skin on mine but his strong hands kept me in distant. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"When all this is over and it will just be you and me, there won't be another word of the Graysons and of revenge. It will be a new start."

I bit my lower lip but not because of doubts but because I wanted it so bad. I wanted so bad that this was all over and we could have this new start right now. But we gotta wait.

"I promise." I replied with a strong but quite voice.

Our eyes were intertwined and this time we let the passion control the kiss. Naturally I pressed my body against his and my fingers found his. He pinned them against the wall over us but too soon our lips broke apart. I pressed my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"I love you, Amanda." I felt his breath on my lips while he said these words.

"I love you too."

With these words I turned around and left the house. After I left his view my hands rested on my belly. "I love you too." I whispered again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I'm happy for every response!**

**This is the end of the fiction but I will keep on writing especially because I got many requests I want to write!**

**I want to thank the reviewers Issy, Guest (hahaha), Monkeyhelena and Ellena for taking the time to response!**

**And to reply to the requests:**

** Monkeyhelena and Ellena: The ideas are great and I will try to fullfill your expactations!**


End file.
